


Trust Issues

by Hughville



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: When Cameron makes an off-hand remark about a threesome, House decides Wilson needs one to get over the dissolution of his latest marriage.





	Trust Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This is one-shot I wrote with my dear friend, chocolate_frapp. It takes place during at the end of _Sex Kills_ and goes forward from there. Some canon included.  
We don't own House and never will more's the pity.

2006  
“Want a beer?” House asked as he stepped back.  
Wilson sighed and picked up his suitcase. Every time something happened, whether it was his marriage falling apart or he’d found a new woman to marry or he was frustrated, bored, angry, he always came back to House. Luckily for Wilson, House always took him back.  
He took his suitcase to the bedroom and left it on the floor. As he walked back out to the living room, he removed his scarf and jacket which he hung in the hall closet.  
House sat on the couch with a peanut butter sandwich in one hand and a beer in the other. Another beer sat on the coffee table and House stared transfixed at the television.  
Wilson sat down, picked up his beer and took a long drink. Leaning back, he put his feet up on the coffee table.  
“What is that?” he asked, gesturing to the screen.  
“Shh! It’s _The OC_. Drink your beer.”  
Wilson sighed and leaned his head back. “I can’t believe she was cheating on me. His name is Rain and he’s her yoga instructor.”  
The TV clicked off and House began to laugh. Then he started singing, “When the rain comes, Wilson runs and hides his head, he might as well be dead…” but he couldn’t keep singing without erupting into further giggles, finally managing to chortle out, “there’s a Beatles quote for every occasion.”  
Wilson turned his head. “It isn’t funny!”  
House laughed louder. “It is! She’s cheating on Doctor Repressed with a hippie!”  
“I am not repressed!” he responded indignantly.  
“Oh, okay. Doctor Hides-His-Dick-In-House, then.”  
Wilson sat up straight and gripped his beer. “We agreed never to talk about...that...part of our friendship.”  
House snorted. “You agreed. I have no problem with the fact you like to fuck me. Besides you’re a free man again. We both know that when you’re free you like to suck my dick.”  
Wilson very carefully set his beer on the table and got up. “I’m going to bed.”  
“My bed!” House called out as Wilson walked down the hallway.  
HWHWHW  
Wilson left House sprawled on the bed sound asleep and went to get ready for work. An hour later, House appeared at the bathroom door. Wilson was dressed and blow-drying his hair. They verbally sparred, had quickie sex in the bathroom and House went back to bed. Wilson cleaned up and went to work. For the first time in a long time, he was relaxed as he went through his day. House had a new patient so Wilson didn’t see him until he arrived home late that night. Wilson got up and brought him his dinner and then sat on the couch next to him.  
“Cameron said something interesting today,” House remarked between bites.  
Wilson waited. He knew House liked Cameron but, as far as he knew, wasn’t sleeping with her. Wilson wasn’t sure why but he assumed it was because House wanted to keep her around. All the other people House slept with tended to leave, except Wilson.  
“She said if two people really trust each other a threesome might actually help a marriage. Maybe you should ask the old ball and chain to join her and Rain. Or we could have one.”  
“With my wife or the yoga instructor?” Wilson asked with an edge of sarcasm to his voice.  
“You and me and another to make three. We’re basically married.”  
“I am not having a threesome with you or anyone else. And we are not married.”  
House sighed. “I said basically. We could ask Cameron or another hot woman. Just not Cuddy or Nurse Brenda. They’d blackmail us.”  
“No threesomes, House,” Wilson told him sternly as he got up.  
“Hope you got some lube! Someone used up all mine.”  
Wilson growled low in his throat, got his coat and left to buy more lube. When he returned, House was dozing on the couch.  
“I can sleep on the couch,” Wilson told him as he hung up his coat.  
HWHWHW  
The next evening, House came home late and feeling more than a little tired after having figured out an unusually weird case only to open the door and hear _Silly Love Songs_ by Paul McCartney.  
“Oh for god’s sake, Wilson, I am in no mood for your fucking cheese fest songs!”  
“I thought you liked the Beatles.”  
“I like the Beatles, not one Beatle playing sappy bullshit the rest of them knew better than to get involved with instead of rocking like he should have been doing! Either turn that crap off or put some headphones on. It’s just a short step from this to the damn Bee Gees and then I’ll have to call the cops.”  
“I like the Bee Gees,” Wilson grumbled but he turned the stereo off.  
“And could you not text me nine hundred times a day while I’m at work just to ask me how I’m doing? Maybe your wives thought that was cute but I don’t, particularly since we happen to work in the same building.” House turned the TV on. “Oh, good, _CSI_’s on!”  
Wilson rolled his eyes and thought, “Not this show again,” but he kept quiet.  
When _CSI_ went to the first commercial break, House turned towards Wilson. “Hey, after this is over, feel like going to a movie? I’m starting to get my second wind and there’s a late night showing of _Borat_. I’ve heard it’s hilarious. I’ll even buy the candy and popcorn and stuff.”  
HWHWHW  
House insisted on driving to the multiplex and Wilson didn’t try to dissuade him. It was so rare for House to offer to do anything that Wilson didn’t want to jinx it. He frowned slightly when House pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex. Before he could say anything, House was out of the car and making his way to the entrance. Several minutes passed before House returned with Cameron at his side. Wilson got out of the car and moved into the backseat leaving the passenger door open for her. Wilson noted she wore snug low rise jeans, a blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black boots. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders in loose waves and Wilson had to admit she looked beautiful. She was laughing at something House said and Wilson felt his face heat up. The thought of a threesome with her was tempting but wasn’t ready for anyone to know about the physical part of his relationship with House.  
His thoughts were cut short as they slid into the car and Cameron turned to him.  
“Hey, Wilson,” she said.  
“Cameron. I didn’t know you were coming,” he said with a pointed glance at House.  
“Oh,” she said. “I thought House told you. I can go--”  
“No, you can’t,” House said as he drove out of the lot. “Wilson is just crabby because he doesn’t get me all to himself tonight.”  
“House!”  
“Are you two...dating?” Cameron asked hesitantly.  
“Nope,” House responded cheerfully and Wilson relaxed. “We just have sex occasionally.”  
Wilson opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. It was suddenly hard for him to breathe.  
“Oh,” Cameron breathed.  
“We thought you’d like to join us after the movie,” House continued.  
Wilson’s throat seemed to close and he began to see stars. He was going to pass out. Their secret was out and House was inviting Cameron to have a threesome with them.  
“Okay,” Cameron responded.  
“See, Wilson? I told you she’s good with a threesome,” House laughed.  
HWHWHW  
Wilson found it hard to concentrate on the movie. He sat mindlessly eating his Raisinettes and thinking about a threesome with House and Cameron. He always thought of Cameron as conservative, even shy. Yet, she agreed to a threesome. Maybe there was more to her than meets the eye. He glanced over at her. She was eating popcorn and smiling. House sat on the other side of her laughing. They were both so relaxed. How could they be so relaxed? How did House know Cameron wouldn’t tell everyone if the three of them had sex? As if she could hear his thoughts, she turned to him and put her hand on his thigh.  
“We don’t have to do this,” she whispered. “Just seeing the movie is fine with me.”  
“Shh!” House hissed. “I’ve heard this naked fight scene coming up is a riot.”  
Cameron turned back to watch the movie but left her hand on Wilson’s thigh. He swallowed as he felt heat travel from his thigh upward. Her touch was light but his balls tightened and he could feel his dick begin to harden. Cameron glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled before removing her hand. Wilson shifted in his seat and willed his erection to soften. Damn! The thought of her naked in bed with him and House was all he could think of now. Before he agreed to anything, he had to know that he could trust Cameron.  
When the movie ended, they left the theater and dumped their trash before heading out to House’s car. House tossed the keys to Wilson.  
“I’m going to get in the back seat,” he said. “Leg’s cramping.”  
Wilson unlocked the doors and they all got in. House curled up on the backseat and began to rub his thigh. He took a last swallow of the large cup of Dr. Pepper he’d been nursing all through the movie. Wilson looked at the sensual movement of House’s mouth and throat as he gulped and Cameron kept glancing back at him as Wilson drove back to the apartment.  
When they arrived, Cameron and Wilson had to help House inside.  
“Bedroom,” House grunted.  
They helped him get undressed and into bed. Wilson looked at Cameron.  
“Massaging his leg helps,” he told her.  
“Do you want to do it?” she asked.  
“Just give her the damn cream and go sleep on the couch,” House said harshly. “She won’t kick me during the night.”  
Suddenly Wilson understood why House asked Cameron for a threesome. He already slept with her. For some reason, this made Wilson very jealous. Shaking his head, he got the cream and left them alone.  
HWHWHW  
Cameron watched Wilson leave and then turned back to House.  
House sighed. “Work your magic and then get into bed.”  
She sat on the bed beside him and flipped open the tube of pain cream. “I think he’s jealous,” she commented. She began to massage the cream into the muscles around his scar.  
“He’s not jealous,” House grunted as she worked the knots out.  
Cameron shrugged.  
House began to relax as the pain lessened. “He did figure out that we have sex,” he told her.  
“And he’s jealous.”  
“Vicodin.”  
Cameron got him two Vicodin and a glass of water. As he swallowed them down and drained the glass, she got undressed. He watched as she folded her clothes and got one of his t-shirts from his dresser.  
“Naked,” he said.  
She put the shirt back and walked around to the other side of the bed. He flipped back the covers and she slid in beside him.  
“Bed is big enough for all three of us,” she commented as she moved to lie beside him.  
“Hey! Wilson!” House shouted.  
A few moments later Wilson opened the bedroom door. He looked at them with narrowed eyes.  
“Get in bed,” House commanded.  
“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Wilson replied putting his hands on his hips.  
“Just get in the fucking bed. My leg hurts too much for sex. It’ll be warmer if you sleep with us. Unless the thought of sleeping in the bed with us scares you.”  
Wilson narrowed his eyes as House began to make clucking noises.  
Without another word, he stripped down to his boxer shorts and got into bed. Cameron had her head on House’s shoulder so Wilson fluffed up the other pillow and got comfortable.  
The light clicked off and Wilson slowly began to relax. Soon all three were asleep. At some point in the night, Wilson rolled over and draped his arm over Cameron.  
HWHWHW  
Wilson awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon. House lay curled on his side, sound asleep. Cameron was not in bed so Wilson got up and went to the bathroom. Once he finished, he put on shorts and a t-shirt before making his way to the kitchen. Cameron stood in front of the stove cooking breakfast. Her hair hung like brown satin down her back and she wore one of House’s t-shirts, the one with the Velvet Underground banana logo on it. It hung nearly to her knees and she had the sleeves rolled up. Turning, she looked over her shoulder at him.  
“Morning,” she said with a smile. “I’m making eggs. How do you want yours?”  
“Over easy,” he responded as he leaned against the door frame and folded his arms. “You’re sleeping with House.”  
She nodded and turned back to the stove. “Are you jealous?”  
Wilson sighed. “I don’t have any right to be.”  
“Yet you are.”  
“Yes.”  
Cameron cracked some eggs into a pan. “It’s okay. I know House doesn’t love me. We just like having sex.”  
“You have a crush on him.”  
She laughed and flipped the eggs. “I did. You want toast?”  
“Yeah, fine. You don’t have a crush on him any more?”  
“Nope.” She moved to put bread in the toaster. “We started sleeping together after we went to the monster truck rally. Then Stacy came back and I realized he loves her. And he loves you.”  
“He doesn’t love me,” Wilson scoffed. “I’m useful to him.”  
“You’re the only person he’s stuck with. He hasn’t had a relationship with anyone else as long as he’s had one with you. Will you grab some plates?”  
Wilson moved into the kitchen and got two plates out of the cupboard.  
“Get one for House,” she told him. “We’ll eat in bed.”  
He pulled another plate out. “You’ve done this before.”  
She nodded and began to put bacon, eggs and toast on the plates. “House likes to sleep in and then have breakfast in bed. Then I usually give him a massage and that usually leads to sex.”  
“You can’t tell anyone about...well…” he stuttered.  
“Before last night, did you know that House and I are having sex?” she asked as she poured juice into three glasses. “Make some coffee, please. He doesn’t like mine.”  
She put the plates and glasses on a large tray and picked it up. “Your secret is safe with me. I won’t tell even if we end up having a threesome.”  
Wilson slowly poured water into the coffee maker and turned it on. “I can’t have a threesome with you and House,” he replied softly. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”  
He looked at her. She smiled.  
“You have trust issues, don’t you?” she asked.  
“Yeah, I guess I do.”  
“Bring the coffee when it’s done. I like mine black,” she said and then disappeared around the corner.  
Wilson leaned back against the counter as the coffee dripped into the glass pot. He did have trust issues. Maybe that was why he chose the women he did. He knew they would eventually leave him and he did make it very easy for them to do it. Would a threesome with Cameron and House really change things between them? For better or for worse? Or was he afraid he’d enjoy it so much he’d want to enter into a relationship with both of them? Could something like that even work? Neither House nor Cameron seemed all that worried about any emotional fall-out. Both saw sex as a release and nothing more so why couldn’t he? Why did he so doggedly cling to his idea of what sex should be? He and House had sex often enough but Wilson never allowed himself to think about why he did it. It was a release and he always came back to House. Could he allow himself to be vulnerable to House and Cameron? Grabbing the coffee pot and three mugs, plus milk and sugar for himself, he put them on another tray and went back to the bedroom. There was only one way to find out.  
HWHWHW  
Wilson sort of expected House to rush through his breakfast in order to get to the sex faster but he took his time eating, clearly enjoying it. Wilson had to admit Cameron was a good cook, too. Not many people would have bothered to make eggs two different ways at one time, (House preferred scrambled to over easy) but if someone was willing to take the time to do something like that, wasn’t that likely to mean they were considerate in the bedroom as well as the kitchen?  
House sighed, looking relaxed and finishing up the last of his cup of coffee. Wilson volunteered to take the dishes back out to the kitchen.  
When he came back into the bedroom the T shirts had been tossed to the floor and House and Cameron were both naked and kissing. They looked up at Wilson and smiled warmly. House beckoned.  
Wilson shivered with passion. They both looked so beautiful. He climbed into bed and House gave him a long, lingering kiss while Cameron massaged his shoulders and back. House’s long, strong fingers trailed down Wilson’s chest and stomach and then wrapped around his erection while his other hand tugged Wilson’s left hand forward till it caressed House’s own cock. Wilson’s right hand reached back and played with Cameron’s left breast while House began using his tongue on the right one, in between nuzzling her with his stubble, which felt like velvet.  
House started going back and forth between licking and sucking Wilson’s body and Cameron’s all over, eventually zeroing in on going down on Cameron while Wilson took the opportunity to take House into his mouth. Cameron gasped and moaned, climaxing, then Wilson pulled back slightly.  
“Hey, did I tell you to stop?” muttered House.  
“Mmmmm, I want you to fuck me hard, House,” Wilson moaned. House grinned devilishly and proceeded to do just that. Cameron pleasured herself as she watched them. She and Wilson both moaned as House groaned with each thrust. Wilson felt Cameron’s hand on his shoulder as House continued to pound into him. She kissed his cheek and rubbed her hand down his arm. Between her soft kisses and caresses and his own cock rubbing against his stomach, Wilson found he couldn’t stop the orgasm that thundered through him. It was the most intense one he’d ever had and left him gasping for air. Cameron helped House roll onto his back where he lay gasping for air while the sweat dripped off him. Turning his head slightly, Wilson watched as Cameron and House began to kiss again. The late morning light suffused the room and made everything hazy and dream like. Wilson was amazed to see House being so gentle with Cameron. He kissed, nipped and licked her pale skin while she did the same to him. Wilson rolled onto his side and watched them intently. House whispered in her ear and ran his hands over her body reverently. She seemed to know exactly where to place a kiss, a gentle nip or a caress to elicit low growls of pleasure from House. Then she pushed him onto his back, grabbed a condom, tore it open and rolled it on him. Wilson watched in fascination as she gracefully slid her left leg over House’s hips and slid down on him. Slowly House’s stiff cock slid inside her and then she began to move. Wilson was amazed by the things she did with her hips, first rotating them and then undulating on House. He looked at House and was again amazed at the look of pure bliss on his best friend’s face. He’d seen it each time he had sex with House. This time he felt no jealousy. Slowly, he reached out and ran his hand up Cameron’s right leg. She took his hand and pulled it until it rested on her clit. Slowly he began to rub it. Cameron arched her back and cried out. She twisted and moaned as sweat rolled off her. Wilson knew she was having an intense orgasm and felt thrilled to be part of her pleasure. Suddenly, House grabbed the sheets and bucked up against Cameron. Wilson removed his hand as Cameron grabbed House and rode him hard. When House shouted her name, Cameron leaned down and kissed him. Slowly, they both relaxed and Cameron rolled off him. Wilson was hard so she took him in her mouth until he bucked against her as he came again. As the last waves of pleasure washed over him, Cameron got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. House threw the used condom toward the trash can and closed his eyes. Cameron returned and crawled into bed between them. She pulled the sheet up over them and curled up against Wilson.  
“Told you a threesome would be good,” House said quietly.  
When Wilson looked over at him, House rolled onto his side and pressed his back against Cameron’s. Wilson made a mental note to ask them to do this again. With Cameron’s soft breath against his neck, he drifted off to sleep feeling more relaxed and happier than he had in a very long time.  
THE END


End file.
